


Digital Polygons

by Pvt_Winters (orphan_account)



Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, See if you can spot all the references, totally inspired by Ready Player One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: In the not-too-distant future where virtual reality game SOLAIS became everyone's getaway from their lives in the real world, one girl meets another girl in the virtual world and a simple conversation quickly turned awkward between the two.Dianakko Week 2020. Day 4: AU
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Digital Polygons

**Author's Note:**

> No huge 'sandbags' and "secret compartment" for Diana today, because it's an AU.
> 
> More specifically, an AU inspired by the _Ready Player One_ film.
> 
> Challenge: see if you can spot all the references.
> 
> EDIT: updated the summary since the final product ended up not having any talks about escaping from reality.

**Reality**

"Kagari! Go wipe every window clean!"

"Kagari! Go fix the air conditioner!"

"Kagari! Go wash all the dishes!"

"Kagari! Go clean the toilet!"

Atsuko "Akko" Kagari kept her dissatisfaction to herself as her peers bossed her around and treated her like a servant at the restaurant that she worked at.

She doesn't know whether it's because she's a Japanese immigrant or her being from a low income family that everyone here treated her like that. But either way, this is what she ended up with in real life.

Akko looked up at the clock on the wall, waiting for when her shift for the day will be over in 30 minutes. When that time comes, she will be able to head back to her apartment where she will then be able to immerse herself in her favorite and currently only source of entertainment.

"Kagari! Go get a new batch of paper towels from the supermarket!"

But for now, she'd have to endure being a lowly servant in her workplace...

...

As soon as Akko got back to her apartment, she plopped down on the couch let out a groan, tired from the day's work.

"So, Akko, how was your shift at the restaurant?" Lotte, Akko's friend, asked.

"Don't remind me..." Akko replied.

"Oh, sorry that I asked..." Lotte said as she sat down on a different couch next to Akko's. "It was actually quite nice at the bookstore today."

"Lucky you..." Sucy, Akko's other friend, cut in as she sat down next to Akko's feet on the couch. "I spent my whole shift at the drug store hearing a customer haggling with Miss Lukic."

Akko let out a tired sigh.

"Say, how about we spend some time in the SOLAIS?" Lotte then suggested.

Akko shot up from the couch with her eyes beaming with anticipation upon hearing that. "Good idea! We're going to do that!" She said...

Before she promptly collapsed on the couch again.

"After I take a shower, that is..."

...

After Akko has taken a shower and had a change of clothes...

"So, what are we going to do in the SOLAIS today?" Lotte, holding a pair of VR goggles, asked.

"We do whatever we want, like we usually do." Akko answered while putting on a pair of haptic gloves.

"Not me. I need to go do a lot of grinding..." Sucy, already has her haptic gloves and VR goggles put on, said as she headed to her room. "I got zeroed out after taking the full brunt of a Fantasy Heaven yesterday."

"Oh. Good luck with that, Sucy." Lotte said right before Sucy entered her room and locked the door behind her.

After putting on her haptic gloves, Akko went to pick up her VR goggles. "So, what do you have in mind, Lotte?" She then asked.

"Me? I'm planning on attending a virtual _Nightfall_ convention." Lotte answered. "I heard that Annabel Creme will be attending too."

"Whatever suits you. I'm just going to have fun in there." Akko said as before going to her room.

...

Inside Akko's room, she switched on the omni-directional treadmill that laid in the middle of the floor, then took a few steps on it in every direction to ensure that it is working properly.

Once the treadmill has been properly checked, Akko proceed to put on her VR goggles that she then switched on...

...

**Inside the SOLAIS**

The SOLAIS, from what Akko could remember from the internet, is a Virtual Reality game created by Chariot Du Nord, head of the video game company, Shiny Studios, in the year 2032. The main selling point of the SOLAIS is not that it is a wide open sandbox Virtual Reality game with little-to-no pay-to-win microtransactions (which is good as some countries have literally outlawed microtransactions), but rather that it allowed all of its players full customization of their in-game avatars, equipment, miscellaneous items, and just about everything anyone could think of. Of course, having the ability to customize everything meant that the playerbase gets to become their favorite fictional characters or even bring their fanfiction self-inserts and OCs to life (cue the Mary Sues). This led to the SOLAIS becoming the bestselling VR game before it even left its Open Beta stage.

Akko wasn't really good when it came to creativity, so she designed her SOLAIS avatar to be a witch with a purple pointy hat and robes, with a red sash tied around her waist, and a really short skirt that left much of her thighs in plain sight. As for her avatar's hair, she just mirrored the asymmetrical bangs that she has in real life, changed her hair color to black, and reduced her hair length to shoulder length. She has plenty of items stored in her inventory that would go with the witch look, but she figured a standard broom and two-pronged magic wand secured to her avatar's waist should do the trick.

Like all players of the SOLAIS, Akko upon logging in found herself emerging from a portal into a place called the Central Hub, which is in the middle of a futuristic-looking city. In the middle of the Hub is Chariot's Archives, a building where people can learn about the history of the SOLAIS and its creator, Chariot Du Nord herself, via holographic recreation of key events in her life, along with some concept arts and the likes she's had for the development of the SOLAIS. Overlooking the Archives is a magnificent statue of Chariot's own avatar, Shiny Chariot the Great Witch.

Akko looked up at the statue of Shiny Chariot the Great Witch, then down at the Archives. She eyed the Archives, figuring that as she has not stepped foot into it since she logged in for the very first time a year ago, she can go check it out. After all, she has the time to kill, and it wouldn't hurt to know something new about the creator of the most popular VR game in the world.

On her way to the Archives, Akko opened up her inbox to see how many messages she has received since her previous login.

At the very top of the inbox is a message from FriskyFinn69 - that's Lotte's SOLAIS username - sent only a minute ago. Akko opened that message, and then read it.

 **FriskyFinn69:** _"I just reached the virtual_ Nightfall _convention! Everyone here modified their avatars to make themselves look like characters from_ Nightfall _!"_

 _Well, Lotte seems to be having fun_ _._ Akko thought.

She then closed the window and opened the next unread message.

 **WickedMushroom666:** _"Just got zeroed out_ again _as soon as I stepped into the Rastavan Wasteland. This time by a guy covered from head to toe in some weird armor, shouting something that sounded like 'Exterminatus' right before headshotting me with a BFG9000. This game is so unfair..."_

 _Poor Sucy..._ Akko thought. _Hope she can get her Credits and XPs back..._

Akko closed that window. After that, she began to read through the remaining unread messages, which kind of disappointed her as all of them are spams sent by total strangers who have too much time on their hands or are high on substances in real life when they wrote these message.

 **RawketLawnchair:** _"Hello, little miss! Wanna go bowling?"_

 **DrEnforcicle:** _"Who's still waiting for Episode 3 from the fat man? P.S.: You know which fat man I'm talking about."_

 **HighNoon:** _"Want a Covenant Plasma Sword? Come see me."_

 **Noobmaster69:** _"I'll come over to you, then I'd tear your arms off your shoulders, and then I'd shove your arms up your own ass!"_

 **CrazyDave:** _"Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast! Gotta go- Snooping as usual, I see..."_

 **AngryNeeson52:** _"You see this? This... is my BOOMSTICK!"_

Akko's immediate response to these spam mails is to delete them all after making sure to block their senders to ensure those people can't send more spams to her again.

With no messages left unread for now, Akko closed her inbox.

Then she opened up a private video chat box to look for her friends in the SOLAIS other than Lotte and Sucy who are online.

The only name that turned up in the list of online friends (other than Lotte and Sucy) is someone who goes by the username "IrishCrossdresser".

"Locate IrishCrossdresser." Akko issued a voice command, which the chat box acknowledged as it started scanning all of the SOLAIS, looking for IrishCrossdresser.

It didn't take very long before the system has successfully located Irishcrossdresser, who appears to be in the middle of a heated PVP battle in the Rastavan Wasteland.

"Hey, Amanda!" Akko greeted the friend once the video chat has established a connection. "What are you doing?"

IrishCrossdresser, real name Amanda, was seen stabbing another player with a Pennywise avatar before she noticed Akko on the video chat. _"Hey, I'm kinda busy here!"_ She practically shouted into the video chat - which isn't too loud from Akko's side as she lowered the volume as soon as she saw the battlefield. _"And I told you not to use my real name when we're in the SOLAIS!"_

"Sorry..." Akko apologized.

 _"Anyway,"_ Amanda paused for a bit as she produced a rocket launcher from her inventory, which she then uses to blow up a player who is performing a drive-by shooting in a replica of KITT. _"what were you calling me for, Sailor Shiny?"_ She continued, referring to Akko by her SOLAIS username.

"I just wanted to know what you're doing!" Akko answered cheerily.

 _"It's a hunt for a Legendary rarity artifact!"_ Amanda replied as she placed the rocket launcher back into her inventory, and then picked up her sword again to behead a Predator avatar, whose entire wallet and inventory spilled out as he gets zeroed out. _"It lets the user transform into anything for five minutes!"_

"Cool!" Akko responded with amazement.

 _"But as you can see,"_ Amanda ducked down to avoid a Double-Bladed Lightsaber that is thrown at her direction. _"It's a shitstorm in here!"_

All of a sudden, someone is heard yelling _"Taaank!"_ in the background, causing Amanda to look over her shoulder to see what it was. She turned back toward Akko with a nervous look on her face.

 _"And it just got even worse!"_ Amanda said, as she quickly put on an Iron Man Gauntlet. _"Gotta go! I'll call you back later!"_

And with that, the video chat gets cut off as Amanda terminated it from her side.

 _I didn't even get to tell her "good luck"..._ Akko thought as she closed the private chat box.

...

Inside Chariot's Archives...

"Welcome to Chariot's Archives." Said Professor Ursula, an NPC created as a guide to help visitors explore the Archives, as she guided Akko through the depths of the Archives. "This is where Chariot Du Nord has records of all you need to know about her and the development of the SOLAIS."

Akko glanced at a large screen that is showing a holographic recording of a conversation Chariot had with a classmate from one of her high school days, complete with the smallest details of the environment including faint coffee stains on the floor.

"The Archives is a 'No PVP' zone, therefore all weapons, magic, and superpowers are strictly forbidden in here." Professor Ursula started explaining the rules. She paused upon noticing a Sunset Shimmer spray that a previous visitor has left on one of the screens. "No vandalizing the Archives." The NPC continued as she erased the spray with a wave of her hand. "And any uncivil behavior will result in you being banned from the Archives for a duration depending on the severity of your offense." She then finished her explanation.

Professor Ursula stopped before another screen displaying another moment in Chariot's life, before turning to face Akko.

"All in all, enjoy your visit here." She said before stepping aside.

 _That was a lot of things for her to say._ Akko thought as she approached the screen to watch it. She wondered if the NPC had to say all that to whoever visited the Archives, over and over again, everyday.

It took Akko a while to notice that another player is already here, watching this screen with utmost attention.

Akko looked away from the screen to check out this player.

The player's avatar looks like a woman with pointy elf ears, dressed in a snow white robe with the hood down, and a quiver full of arrows along with a longbow strapped to her back. What's most noticeable about her avatar is that she seems to have a head of platinum blonde hair with green streaks in it, making it look kind of like a cabbage or lettuce.

Which is really appropriate as Akko's HUD reveals that her username is CabbagePrincess.

"Hi..." Akko quietly greeted CabbagePrincess with a side glance and a small wave of her hand.

CabbagePrincess returned the glance, but not the hand wave. "Hello." She returned the greet.

Akko awkwardly looked away from CabbagePrincess. _Why am I feeling so nervous around someone I've only just met for the first time? Is this what Amanda called a gay panic? Am I even gay?_ She asked herself mentally.

"Um..." Akko attempted to start a conversation in order to distract herself from her nervousness. "You... your avatar kind of remind me of a character from my favorite cartoon..."

CabbagePrincess did not avert her gaze from the screen, though she did notice the awkward attempt to converse with her. "Who would that character be, from which cartoon?"

Akko wasn't expecting this player with the elf avatar to take interest in her question. That just made things more awkward. "Um... Amity Blight, from-"

"Amity Blight, you say?" CabbagePrincess interrupted. "Would that make you Luz Noceda, then?"

Akko gasped. "You watched _The Owl House_ too?!"

Now it's CabbagePrincess's turn to feel really awkward, as she turned to face away from Akko to hide her blush, even though blushing is the only facial expression that the SOLAIS cannot detect and render. "It is quite a good show, actually..."

Akko suddenly approached and grabbed CabbagePrincess's hands. "So what do you think of Lumity? Do you ship-" Akko asked excitedly, but did not finish her question when she realized the implications. "Wait, if I'm Luz and you're Amity, does that make us...? But we've only met each other for what? Less than five minutes?"

CabbagePrincess opened her mouth, but no words came out. Apparently, she felt too awkward about it to say anything.

Meanwhile, in the background, Professor Ursula stiffled a laugh at the sight of two players getting themselves in a really awkward situation. Looks like this isn't the first time the NPC has been in such a moment...

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? There's actually enough worldbuilding in this short story to turn it into a full-on story.
> 
> But I'm not going to do that, cause I want to continue writing for the _Atsuko Kagari series_ once I'm done with Dianakko Week 2020.
> 
> That being said, you have my permission to take this premise and use it to write a full story of your own. Credit where it's due, though.
> 
> P.S. I ended up with another long entry, did I? One where Dianakko only happened briefly at the end, at that...


End file.
